Ep. 27: An Unusual Gokai Change
is the twenty-seventh episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Synopsis The Action Commander Regaeru appears. After receiving an electric shock from Regaeru's attack, Luka and Don aren't able to fight properly because the two of them had switched bodies. Plot While out shopping, Luka and Doc respond to a scene where Action Commander Regaeru and his troops are attacking a foreign diplomat. All six Gokaigers appear to engage the enemy, with the main five changing into the Flashmen while Gokai Silver escorts the diplomat to safety. In an act of desperation when Gokai Yellow and Gokai Green prevent his escape, Regaeru uses his Reversal Beam to switch the minds of Luka and Doc before retreating. Back aboard the Gigant Horse, though congratulating the Action Commander for crippling the Gokaigers, Waruzu Giru reprimands Regaeru for failing in his secret operation and orders him to proceed as the pirates are still in the dark about it. Meanwhile, aboard the Gokai Galleon, as Gai feels that he saw the foreigner from somewhere before, the astonished crew members are figuring how to get Luka and Doc back to normal. Luka (inside Doc's body) decides to go out with Doc (inside Luka's body) forcing herself to tag along. During their shopping spree, Luka chases off two boys harassing two high school girls; in return, the girls exchange phone numbers and take pictures of themselves with him - Luka takes a much delight in it to Doc's dismay. But things get worse for Doc when two mobster-style men chase after her, only to find out the two are actually jewelers who want to hire Luka for her exquisite taste in quality jewelry before Luka gets rid of them. Luka asks Doc why she didn't jump to the next building during the chase, he is shocked to realize that Doc is more concerned about the well being of Luka's body. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Gai remembers that the foreigner is the president of a western country, and that a world peace conference is being held today. The crew figures out that Regaeru's plan was to switch the minds of Zugormin units with the state heads in attendance, causing all nations to unconditionally surrender to the Zangyack Empire. Calling Don and Luka, the Gokai Galleon crew arrive at the peace conference as Regaeru is about to switch the world leaders' minds. All guns blazing, the Gokaigers kick Regaeru and his troops out of the building before Gokai Yellow and Gokai Green finish off the Action Commander with their Gokai Scramble variation. As a side effect, the duo return back to normal, but an enlargement beam revives and grows Regaeru. GokaiOh and GoZyuJin double-team the Action Commander before Hurricane GokaiOh finishes him off with the Gokai Fūrai Attack. Later, when Doc's date with the two school girls ends terribly due to his dullness, Luka cheers him up by telling him he is cool in a strange sort of way. When Doc asks what is cool about him as they return to the ship, Luka slugs him in the stomach to shut him up. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Jewelry Salesman: , *President: *Meeting Head: , *Man: *Student: , *Young Man: , Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in A More Than Usual Gokai Change: **Gokai Red - Red Flash **Gokai Blue - Blue Flash **Gokai Yellow - Yellow Flash **Gokai Green - Green Flash **Gokai Pink - Pink Flash **Gokai Silver - N/A *This is the first episode to not feature any Power Rangers-adapted Sentai teams as Gokai Change representatives. *This episode marks the only time the Gokaigers use the Blue Flash and Yellow Flash Ranger Keys. *This is the only time Marvelous becomes Red Flash. *The Flashman Gokai Change is in reference to Ep. 4: Mag is a Genius Robo?!, where the team is affected by The Girai, a similar Beast Warrior who reverses a being with a beam and a reverseable head (in their case, it was an inversion of vision making them see objects as if upside-down) and they must overcome it. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 48, Tomorrow's Medals, Underwear, and Arms Held, the final episode of the series. From next week onwards, Gokaiger would air alongside Kamen Rider Fourze. *During the previews of the next episode, Gai Yuki himself took the role of the announcer's job of saying "Next Time! Episode 28! Wings Are Eternal!", referencing that he hates other men. *When Luka was in Don's body, her hair style and outfit is similar to that of . *In a chase scene in this episode, Luka and Don travel through an alley that possesses signs which name many of the notable female villains throughout Super Sentai history, including: **Zero Girls (Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan) **Farrahcat (Choudenshi Bioman) **Ley Nefel (Choushinsei Flashman) **Doctor Mazenda (Choujuu Sentai Liveman) **Wandering Bohma Kirika (Kousoku Sentai Turboranger) **Lieutenant Colonel Gara (Gosei Sentai Dairanger) **Princess Multiwa (Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) **Beauty Zonnette (Gekisou Sentai Carranger) **Steerwoman Shelinda (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman) **Evil Spirit Princess Denus (Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive) **First Spear, Furabiijo (Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger) **Nai & Mea (Mahou Sentai Magiranger) **Shizuka of the Wind (GoGo Sentai Boukenger) *During a scene after Doc and Luka switched bodies, Doc is seen carrying a shopping bag from SCRTC. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas, Ep. 26: Shushuuto The Special, Ep. 27: A More Than Usual Gokai Change and Ep. 28: Wings are Eternal. It was released on January 21, 2012. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 7.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 7, DVD cover GokaiVol07-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *Episode 27 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Body Switching episodes